The present invention relates to a vehicle heat exchanger, with a heat-conducting medium circulating between header pipes for exchanging heat with an airflow.
A related vehicle heat exchanger is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-267467.
The vehicle heat exchanger includes a condenser with a liquid tank. The condenser includes a pair of headers which are spaced horizontally from each other, extending vertically. The condenser includes heat exchanger tubes which are spaced vertically from each other, extending horizontally. The heat exchanger tubes have ends in communication with one header and the opposite ends in communication with the other header. The condenser includes fins interposed between vertically neighboring heat exchanger tubes. The condenser includes partitions within said one header. The condenser includes a mounting bracket with a proximal end that is fixed by brazing on the outer circumferential surface of said one header. The condenser includes a liquid tank that is supported and fixed to the distal end of the mounting bracket. The proximal end of the mounting bracket is fixed by brazing a portion of the said one header in proximity to a plate which projects radially inwardly from the inner circumferential surface of said one header.